


Дважды как трагедия

by Ipocrita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вся проблема Дерека в том, что он разучился доверять людям. А еще в том, что история может повторяться бесконечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дважды как трагедия

Волосы Кейт не пахнут дешевым шампунем, как у других девушек, и руки у нее сильные, с едва ощутимыми мазолями на пальцах. Кейт мастерски стреляет, как выяснилось во время их свидания в тире. Она даже выиграла Дереку игрушку, и это было достаточным срывом шаблонов для того, чтобы всерьез его заинтересовать.  
Кейт гибкая, как натянутый охотничий лук и страстная, как огонь. Она стонет ему в плечо, и совсем не против заниматься сексом прямо на траве, в полной звуков темноте леса.  
Дерек думает, что влюбился, и, кажется, дома этого не заметил только слепой дядя Арчи, который целыми днями сидит на чердаке. Он даже не оборотень, и Дерек немного призирает его, и немного - жалеет. Как бы то ни было, дядя Арчи тоже часть семьи и стаи.   
\- Хэй, чувствую, ночь была продуктивной, - подмигивает ему Лора. Она в домашних обрезанных шортах, легком топе, и волосы ее небрежно собраны в растрепанный пучок.   
\- Не доверял бы ты так чужим людям, Дерек, - советует дядя Питер и хлопает его по плечу. Понимающе и по-взрослому, как равного. 

Его спасает Лора. Сестра хочет выбраться в город, но ее машина сломалась, и именно после этого Дерек никогда не доверит ей свою. Зато соглашается подвезти. Пропитанные запахами города - бензин, чужие духи, асфальт, карамельные конфеты - они возвращаются к пепелищу. Дядя Питер лежит чуть в стороне от дома, половина его лица растекается мерзкой жижей, как воск, обнажая мышцы. Лора кричит и бежит к дому, но Дерек вовремя ее ловит, и помогает дяде отползти подальше. Крыша падает через минуту, прямо там, где всегда сидел дядя Арчи. Из подвала не слышно уже даже криков. Все сгорели заживо. Маленькие щенки. Гости из соседнего штата, обычные люди, приехавшие с ребенком, чудесной девчушкой шести лет, рот которой вечно испачкан в ореховом масле. Папа. Мама.   
Дерек не может смотреть на дядю Питера теперь. Тот был самым красивым человеком из всех, как он всегда считал. Теперь больше похож на испорченную восковую куклу.

От Стайлза пахнет дешевым шампунем. И жевачкой, едко и сладко. Его пульс частит, и Дерек чувствует его губами, когда целует запястье. Это не рваный пульс страха, а дикий - возбуждения.  
\- Расслабься уже, - советует он, за что тут же получает укус в плечо. - Эй. Здесь кусаюсь только я.  
\- Анти-монопольная служба с тобой не согласна.  
Стайлз обхватывает его ногами за бедра. В нем достаточно бесстыдства для первого раза, но - эй! - это же Стайлз. Дерек трется о еще щеку, как волк, потом прижимает к земле всем телом.  
\- Ты колючий! И тяжелый! - возмущается Стайлз, а потом сдавленно охает, и стонет, и жмурится от боли. - И большой, черт!  
Дерек рычит ему на ухо, почти чувствуя, как по коже Стайлза отправляются в путь мурашки. Тот дрожит под ним, и едва ли не хнычет. Дерек жалеет его, дает привыкнуть, и только потом начинает медленно двигаться.   
\- Мне корень... царапает... спину!  
Дерек не слушает. Слова не важны, слова лгут. Не лжет пульс, дыхание, запах, то, как тело парня движется навстречу, как напрягаются его мышцы, и голос срывается от удовольствия. Не лгут открытые губы, красные от поцелуев, и пот на коже, который Дерек слизывает языком. Он даже не пытается сдерживать себя, чтобы не обратиться, потому что Стайлз и так знает эту его маленькую тайну. Наверное, со стороны они выглядят достаточно жутко, этакое хоррор-порно, где полу-обратившийся оборотень с красными глазами трахает кажущегося на его фоне мелким и хрупким паренька в красной кофте. Отличная "Красная шапочка" получилась бы.  
\- Дерек, - зовет Стайлз. И Дерек его целует, хотя клыки здоровски мешаются.

\- У тебя спина исцарапана, - говорит Дерек, и в голосе его вины ни на грамм. Стайлз смотрит на него уничижительно и застегивает ширинку, потом поправляет майку и кофту, проводит пятерней по короткому ежику волос.  
\- Кажется, сегодня мне лучше не видеться со Скоттом. А то вы, мохнатики, чересчур уж проницательные.   
\- Стесняешься?  
\- Просто это личное, - Стайлз нерешительно - вот дурак, после того что было, еще и стесняться, - трогает его за плечо. - Давай я тебя подвезу?  
\- Так пробегусь, - отказывается Дерек. Словно ничего не было. Глаза его горят красным, и это похоже на огонь. Он не доверяет Стайлзу. Это стало очень просто - любить, но не доверять.

Когда он возвращается к дому Стайлза на следующий день, там пусто, глухо, и ему чудится запах гари и едкий пепел, лезущий в глаза.  
\- Стайлз пропал, - говорит ему Скотт, ошивающийся рядом, - Нигде не могу почувствовать его запах. Я боюсь, что охотники с ним что-то сделали, лишь бы добраться до нас. 

Иногда история повторяется, но каждый раз иначе. Поэтому у нее бесполезно учиться.


End file.
